When Forever Ends
by JazzSpazzCullen
Summary: When Alice is bit by a wolf from a distant pack her immortality is put at stake and maybe the end of her existence. Will Jasper be able to find a way to save his wife before it's too late?
1. A New Threat

_For over a hundred years I've been a vampire. I've seen what we can tolerate and what is deadly to us. I thought that I knew everything there was to know, everything that was a threat…but I was wrong, an unexpected predator had been claiming the undead for centuries and now it is too close to home._

"Hey Jaz, can you come here for a moment?" Bella Cullen called to Jasper Hale from an upstairs bedroom.

"Yeah." Within a second he had gone from the living room to his sister-in-laws room. "What's up?" Immediately he sensed a problem. "Whoa, you are way stressed about something."

"Yes, I know that is what I need help with; will you please calm me down before I break every window in this room?"

"No problem I can't stand it either."

"Oh, thank you that's _so _much better" Bella said with a sigh of relief.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, Edward and me got into a fight about what to do with Renesmee."

"Why did she do something?"

"No, he wants to send her to school in Seattle, but I really don't think it's such a good idea. She has the looks of a sixteen year old but how long will it be before she looks more like she is twenty and questions arise?"

"Well that's really a toss up, I mean she's turning seven in a few weeks and if you follow what happened to Nahuel then she's almost done aging, she might be ok. But don't use me as a source Alice will kill me for getting in the way. I think this is something that you need to continue to discuss with Edward, and maybe ask Carlisle, but if you ever need a little mood change then I'm the one to ask." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Jasper, I don't know what we and all the unknowing people in the world you see would do without you. You have to admit though you're kinda like a mini-Carlisle."

"Please don't ever say that to me again." He made a face. "I'm going out hunting if you see Alice tell her I'm sorry I couldn't wait for her to finish shopping if I do my eyes will be so black they will never change back again."

"I will but chances are you will be back before she is."

"Don't I know it." He told her as he jumped out the window in the room.

***

Jasper returned about three hours later to a full house, his whole family gathered in the living room chatting about several different things, it surprised him the most that his wife Alice _had _beaten him home. They were a family with too much money and she knew just how to take care of it, it was a known fact that Alice never wore the same thing twice. Jasper had to keep his clothes in the few draws she has assigned him. But that was something he had grown accustom to decades ago.

"Hey, sweetie sorry I couldn't make it back in time but I just couldn't pry myself away from all the beautiful clothes." Alice smiled as she got on her tippy toes and kissed her husband.

"Well you will just have to make it up to me later, other wise I will be offended that clothes took president over me." He teased.

"You know I will, don't I always?"

At that moment the side door of the house opened once more. It was Jacob Black, he was one of Bella's best friends and he had been there for her when no one else was. He was also a werewolf an enemy to vampires. But Jacob's tribe had made a treaty with the Cullen's and his pack had befriended them. Jacob was also Renesmee's boyfriend.

"Jake, what are you doing here; I thought that we were going to meet in town?" Renesmee asked.

He gave her a quick kiss before replying. "That's not why I am here." He hesitated before going on. It was obvious he had bad news. "The pack's caught wind of an old enemy. Quileutes are not the only people who can turn into wolves; this is a secret we have long kept from many people and including all of you. These other _packs_ have been spotted about 200 miles from here and they are not so rational when it comes to certain things."

"When you say 'certain things' you mean us?" Rosalie Hale has snapped back. Though Jacob would one day be in their family she had continued to carry on a personal dislike of him.

"Yeah, if they even sense a small hint of a vampire's where bouts they will hunt you down and everyone in your coven, they will not grant mercy to you all just because you don't feed on humans. I've assembled the pack around the perimeter of the house just in case they find their way into our small town. I know what these people are up to and believe me it's not to stop for a spot of tea."

"What do you think we should do?" Carlisle Cullen asked.

"It may be best to always travel in twos and alert one of us before doing anything; we'll keep a distance but a close eye."

"Great, now we're all jailed into our own home with the dogs and going around with a warden. Could it get any worse?" Rosalie replied

"Rosalie, Jacob and his pack have helped this family out more then anyone could have asked for. I think it's time you treat then with a little more respect or not say anything at all." Carlisle had spoken openly to her.

Rosalie had a harsh look of anger on her face and if her cheeks could turn red they would have been crimson.

"Bella, Edward, if you don't mind I wish to stay close to Renesmee, and be with her at all times when outside the house." Over the years Jacob's maturity level had become that of a wise thirty year old.

Edward in the past had many grudges against Jacob but had learned to forgive those for the sake of his daughter and wife.

"I don't see a real problem with that, I know you would give your life for hers and for that all of us are in your debt."

"So it's settled, no one is to leave the house on their own and will have a distant escort to all places." Carlisle added.

***

"Do you think these other wolves will be a problem for us or just a scare?" Jasper asked.

"I wish I could see them it scares me to think that anyone of us could be a victim to this. It hurts my head just thinking about it." Alice replied as she massaged her temples.

Jasper rubbed her shoulders in comfort then pulled her into his arms. "Let's not think of this now, lets focus on more erotic things and all the extreme pleasure it in tales." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock, I like the way you think." She played caressing his chest.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, why don't we make use of this new bed we have and try our best not to break it?" He kissed her passionately and grabbed her with more force. He picked her up as if she weighted nothing and carried her to the bed.

"This is one of the best parts about living forever is it keeps getting better and better." Alice moaned.

"Nothing is better then my beautiful wife and her ice cold embrace, I look forward to this everyday even after seventy years you still amaze me, sexually and emotionally, and all the feelings you give off make it that much more intense." He kissed her hard again and found his way up her Dolce and Gabbana top, and another night of romance began.


	2. Search For A Legacy

Alice danced down the stairs of the Cullen home as Bella was going up them.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Bella asked her.

"Nothing much, I have to go to LA to pick up Jasper's birthday present or I won't have a chance to do it for a few more weeks." She responded.

"Why's that?" Bella asked confused.

"Because it's overcast all day and the shop closes at 6 long before dark, I can't be all glittery even in that city people would stare. Do you wanna come with?"

"No, me and Edward are going to look at schools in Seattle for Renesmee, against my mother's instincts and better judgment. But Carlisle thinks it should be safe. Shouldn't you take someone from the pack with you?"

"I think I should be ok, I'll spend more time in the car then I will out of it, I will be home late so if anyone asks will you tell them I went shopping, but leave out the part of why I am, not that they will ask. I just want it to be a surprise for Jaz."

"Alright, um, yeah so I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." She called as she left the house.

Alice arrived in Los Angeles in record human time. The shopkeeper looked at her in amazement which wasn't unexpected she was so beautiful it looked as though she stepped out of a magazine.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a package for Cullen." She smiled.

The keeper was frozen at Alice's presence but after a few seconds caught his mouth hanging open. "Um, yes, it wasn't an easy thing to find, but when you said money wasn't a problem it became a little easier I'll just go and get it, it's in the back." He disappeared into the large stacks of boxes in the inventory room.

Alice looked around the store while she waited.

"Here it is. I tracked it down somewhere in Texas. The seller said it was over 200 years old. The stones the original belonged to a family named Whitlock but it was sold when they died back in the late 1800's." He handed her the small box.

She opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a large blue sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. "This is it alright."

"Just out of curiosity how did you even know about it?"

"Um, my husband mentioned it once said it was quite a sight to see, he was right."

"Husband, wow you seem kinda young to be married, if you don't mind me saying so." The keeper looked bummed out.

"I'm not as young as you might think. Thanks for finding it." She put the boxed ring in her oversized purse and returned to her shiny yellow Porsche.

Alice took her time driving home trying to see Jaspers reaction to finding his grandmothers ring that she had given to his mother when she got married. According to Jasper his mother had plans of passing it down to his sister when she grew up and got married.

In Elma Alice looked at the gas gauge and saw that she was running on fumes so she stopped at the gas station just outside the city limits. When she pulled up to the pump she noticed a group of guys standing next to an SUV, they all were staring at her while she searched for her credit card. She looked at them again still feeling their eyes on her.

"Well what do you know boys, a leech in Elma, who would have thought?" One the men said.

"Excuse me?" Alice spit out.

"You heard me vampire. We could smell you before you even got out of that hot little car of yours."

Alice stared right at them but her eyes looked as if they were somewhere else. "Oh, no." She whispered to herself before turning to run into the woods across the street with the group of men right on her tail. As soon as they were out of sight in the woods they all phased and were gaining on her.


	3. A Lost Love

It was close to 7 AM the following morning when Edward and Bella walked from their little cottage to the main house only to find everyone standing in the kitchen…everyone except Alice.

Bella looked up at Edward and found that his facial expression matched everyone else's. "What?" She asked a little worried.

"Bella, do you know where Alice went?" Jasper asked as he approached her.

"Um, shopping she said."

"Where? When?" Jasper has a look so horrified on his face that Bella had never seen it before.

"LA, she left early yesterday morning but she should have been back by now. Did you try calling her?"

"She's not answering, why would you let her go alone?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, this isn't Bella's fault, Alice knew what she was doing." Carlisle told him.

"Ok, we just have to think, if Alice was going to LA which way would she have taken, anyone?" Edward asked.

"Highway 101 and then she would have crossed over to 12 to get on US 5." Jasper replied then noticed everyone was looking at him. "She likes to stop in Portland so she goes the long way most of the time instead of just taking the 101 all the way down like a normal person." He added as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But if she said she was only going to LA then I don't know which way she would have taken." Jasper felt a wave of defeat pass over him and wished that he could calm himself the way he could others.

"Edward, why don't you go and inform the pack of what's going on, and then we'll break up into two groups. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett, you take Alice's normal route. Edward, Bella and myself will take the alternate and have the pack fan out to see if they can pick up any scent." Carlisle instructed before turning to Jasper. "We'll find her son."

Jasper didn't look at all convinced by Carlisle's reassurance.

***

Jasper and his group had checked every town along the way of the 101 and half of the 12 when Jasper stopped dead in his tracks causing Emmett to run into the back of him.

'What is it?" Emmett asked.

"You don't smell her?" Jasper replied, he ran another mile or too and found a yellow Porsche being towed out of a gas station. "This way." And he was off again this time into the woods across the street.

Esme grabbed Jasper's shoulder to stop him. "Honey, why don't you wait here and we'll continue on."

"Esme, she not just my wife, she's my soul mate. I can't just sit here and wait and see." Jasper shrugged out of his mother's grip and started running again. He didn't have to go very far before he saw a familiar purse and picked it up. "Alice! Alice, can you hear me?" Every muscle in his body began to convulse. "Alice!!"

When the others caught up to him Esme gasped in disbelief.

"She's around here somewhere, spread out." Emmett spoke before moving to the right.

"Does anyone else smell blood?" Rosalie asked from the left.

"Yeah, where's it coming from though?" Emmett replied.

"Over here." Esme called.

They gathered around her and saw what was left of a naked man. He was missing both of his arms and part of his torso.

"God, they smell worse dead then alive." Emmett gagged.

That was when they heard a small moan coming from under a bush. Jasper was the first one there and moved the branches aside to reveal a badly battered pixie haired girl.

"Holy- Alice, Alice you're gonna be alright it's me, I'm right here sweetheart." If tears could have filled Jasper's eyes this would have been the time they would.

Covered in dirt Alice laid in a pile that looked much like a broken marble statue. The whole top of her left shoulder was missing and a large chunk of her side. Her right hand was hanging by a thread twitching, and her entire face was filled with cracks.

"Jaz, I'm so sorry." She spoke softly.

"What do you have to be sorry about, this isn't your fault. We're gonna get you home and Carlisle will fix you right up in no time." He tried his hardest to put a believable smile on his face but Alice could see right through it.

"They ruined my dress. But not before I got one of them."

"Yeah, we found him a little ways back; you did quite a number on that bastard. Emmett, help me get her up."

Emmett walked to the other side of Alice. "On the count of three, one, two three."

Alice screamed out in pain as the two men lifted her.

"Careful. Rosalie call the others, tell them we're on our way." Jasper requested.

"Wait, does anyone have my bag? I hate to think I went through all this for nothing." It pained her to smile but she did anyways.

"I have it sweetie." Esme held up the bag to show her.

"Good, it's very important that bag, without it you can't pass go."

"She's losing it man." Emmett looked at Jasper.

"She'll be fine we just have to get her home." He snapped back.

"Dolls in the basket, don't let the dolls fall down" Alice smiled before she let out another scream.

"We need to hurry." Esme told them.


End file.
